Ghost Whisperer: The Beginning
by Fruityferret
Summary: Yes so it's time to read how it all begun and how Eleanor gains the power to help people, but someone wants her gone. Last Chapter up! I also just put Up THE PREVIEW. So if you plan on reading the second part Read this!
1. Hit!

**Ok, so I'll be updating my other stories really soon but I couldn't wait to start this one.**

**So anyway, this story is going to be part of a series I'm writing.**

**Well enough, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alvin, why the hell do you always do this!"

"I haven't done anything Britt. I wish you would just drop it!"

"I'm not going to forget this, or drop this or anything this! We are going to talk about this, NOW!" She screamed back.

"Brittany, there is nothing to talk about!"

"Oh, so now our six month anniversary is 'nothing to talk about'?" She said angrily.

Alvin, Brittany and their siblings were all walking down the street and people from all directions were looking at them. _Oh great,_ Eleanor thought with a sigh. _Their making us the center of attention._

"I can't believe their fighting like this," Jeanette said as the couple continued fighting. "We just got out of school yesterday and they insist on ruining today for us."

Simon sighed and shook his head. "You know Alvin and Brittany. Nothing will stop them from fighting with each other one way or another."

Eleanor had really hoped it would. After a tough time with exams and finals she really hoped to start relaxing. They had even planned this day where they all took time off their part time jobs to celebrate being out of school. But of course, Brittany and Alvin's anniversary was coming up and Brittany wanted to do something special and romantic and Alvin wasn't all that up for it so of course they had to start fighting over it.

They kept on walking while Brittany and Alvin vented angrily behind them. Eleanor was a little ahead of everyone else and stopped by the crossing lane next to the pole and it said stop. She watched the cars go by and heard Alvin let out an angry groan.

"Brittany, I don't know why you're so hung up over this!"

"Uh… Duh Alvin! It's our six month anniversary and all I wanted to do was something special and all you do is want to shrug it off as if it's just a Saturday!"

Eleanor leaned her head against the pole and sighed heavily as they went on. Theodore gave her a sympathetic look. "You okay?"

"Yeah Theo I'm fine, just really annoyed at the moment." Just then she felt her cellphone start to vibrate in her jean skirt pocket. She fished for her phone and pulled it out and saw it was a text.

To: Eleanor

From: Miles

Yo Ellie, Wat up.

Miles was one of Eleanor's really close friends. If you didn't know her then you would think she's a boy but she's not. Her real name was Mylene but hated to be called that. She was also a real tomboy and completely into sports which is how they both met. Eleanor thought the best thing about Miles was how she was never afraid of anything. She had always told Eleanor it was because her brothers constantly tried to scare her when she was little so she had to toughen up.

Eleanor texted back.

To: Miles

From: Eleanor

Standing on Division Street, listening to Britt chew Al's head off.

To: Eleanor

From: Miles

LOL, glad I'm not there for once. Still on for Daisy's Dinner tonight?

Daisy's Dinner was where Eleanor and Theodore both worked. Daisy was the owner and the dinner was attached to an old unused building but the place was perfect for a small restraunt and Daisy was real nice. She let them have friends over right after they closed as long as they don't make a mess or break anything and gave them time off when they needed it even though Eleanor just about never missed work.

She was actually kind of embarrassed that she had totally forgotten that she had promised to meet there with Miles and mentally slapped herself for it.

To: Miles

From: Eleanor

Yeah, if I don't die of annoyance first.

To: Eleanor

From: Miles

Awesome! Good luck, bye

Eleanor closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked up and more people had gathered around and were listening to the two fighting chipmunks next to them.

"Brittany I'm done talking about this" Alvin said and turned away in the other direction.

"Fine Alvin, I'm done too. I really hope you die!" She screamed those final words and started walking toward the crosswalk.

Eleanor looked over and to her surprise, for only a second, she saw what seemed to be a man in a black cloak. _What is he crazy! It has to be 90 something degrees out here!_

She blinked and he disappeared and that's when everything started to go in slow motion. Eleanor looked up and saw that the light had turned green and said go but no one had really paid attention to it or the road. Other people were still staring at the scene in bewilderment.

Then she saw Brittany stalk off into the road. She was so angry Eleanor could practically feel the hate emitting from her sister and she stepped off the sidewalk.

The slow motion got worst and then there was a pain in Eleanor's head. Then the worst happened.

She wasn't sure if she heard the car first or it was intuition but she looked to her right and saw a black car speeding down the road. It was going so fast it didn't seem it would stop. Eleanor knew right away that it wasn't going to stop.

_It won't stop. It's gonna hit her!_

Hit her…

Hit _Brittany!_

Those were the only words ringing in her head. She was filled with panic and couldn't believe no one had noticed.

She wasn't sure what to do. There was a ringing in her head was getting louder and she knew she had to do something. The slow motion was still going but it wouldn't slow down for the car. Not in time for Brittany to notice it.

Without even thinking, Eleanor shot out in to the road and heard voices and shouts from behind her. But she didn't care. She had to save Brittany!

Brittany must have noticed the shouts to because she turned her head and saw the car speeding toward her. But she didn't move. She was caught like a deer in the headlights of a car as it sped towards her.

Then just as it came Eleanor did the only thing she could think of and reached out and gave Brittany a hard shove.

But there was nothing she could do for herself. She knew what was coming and it did. But surprisingly it didn't hurt. The car hit her with a hard but quick force and she felt it but wasn't in any pain.

Before she knew it she was on the ground. Her vision was blurred and the ringing, the voices, the panic and what had just happened slowly slipped from her mind.

Then everything went completely dark…

* * *

**So anyway hoped you liked it.**

**Note: My internet has been acting like a real bitch and it won't work all the time so sorry for any delays in updates.**

**Please tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it . R&R**


	2. Which do I chose?

**Ok yes I finished the second chapter sooner than I thought.**

**And I wanted to say that this chapter is a little depressing.**

**Oh! I also wanted to introduce my new thing which is adding a small saying to my stories **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_I'm struggling  
I'm trying to beat it  
It's a match  
With strength and endurance  
Death keeps staring at me  
With those devil eyes of his  
Whispering things  
No human has ever heard before  
I'm not where I should be  
I don't think I 'm ready on what i__s about to happen._

* * *

Brittany was so shocked she wasn't sure what had just happened. She remembered seeing the car and not being able to move but she felt a push. That's when she realized someone had pushed her out of the way!

_Was it Alvin?_

She was still trying to shake her head clear when she heard the car speeding away. But when she looked over she saw someone lying in the road. At first she didn't believe it but as she stared she realized it was Eleanor.

_Eleanor!_

She got up and ran over to her baby sister. _No, no, no, no, no…_ She couldn't believe it. Eleanor wasn't moving. She wasn't even sure she was breathing. She saw the blood dripping from her head where it was hit and she had her eyes closed.

"Oh Ellie, please wake up," she said with tears flowing down her eyes.

Then she heard footsteps behind. She watched Alvin and the others run over. "Simon, call an ambulance!" He said.

He did while the other sat there with Eleanor. Jeanette was crying now and Alvin was angrily looking where the car had disappeared. "I can't believe someone would just leave like that," he muttered angrily.

"Wait… shouldn't we move her?" Brittany asked.

Simon walked over and shook his head. "No we have to wait until the paramedics get here." He kneeled down to Jeanette's side.

"But that could take forever!" She sobbed and fell into Simon's arms.

_I can't believe this is happening! _Brittany knelt down closer to her sister. She wanted to hold her sister but she knew Simon was right about them not moving her. She bent her head down and started to cry.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was waiting in the emergency room. The girls and Miss Miller were all still really upset and Jeanette was still crying. Simon was sitting next to them and Theodore whose eyes were puffy from crying. Alvin, on the other hand was pacing the waiting room.

"Alvin, did you want to sit down?'" Dave asked from his seat.

"No Dave I can't," he said and looked at the double doors. "What's taking them so long?" He asked getting aggravated by all the suspense.

"Alvin, the doctors are doing the best they can. All we can do is wait," he said.

He looked at Dave sadly then back to the doors. The scene replayed over in his mind again as it as it had for the past couple of hours. He remembered hearing Jeanette shout something out into the street. He had turned around just in time to see the car hit Eleanor right in the side and drive off.

The wait was the worst part of it all, having to wait for the ambulance to get there. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime.

It made him sick to think that someone would just leave like that. At first he couldn't believe it but now… now he felt angry. Angry and worried.

He took a deep breath and walked over one of the chairs to sit down. Then he closed his eyes to relax and found his mind drifting off into the past…

~_Flashback~_

_2 years earlier…._

_For the fifth time the soccer ball hit Alvin in the head as he tried his new trick. But as the other times it had failed and hit him on the forehead. The ball landed in front of Alvin and he angrily kicked it forward._

_Still he walked over and picked up the ball. Then all of the sudden, he heard a giggle from behind him. When he looked he saw Eleanor standing at the bottom of the bleachers._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked snapped._

"_Nothing much really, but I usually come here to practice. What about you?" She replied still smiling._

"_Oh, just trying to forget the game."_

"_Yeah, I can see why. You totally blew that one," she said thinking about the soccer game earlier. Alvin's team had lost six to eleven and she had seen Alvin make a lot of fumble's which cost them the game._

"_Well thanks for the support El," he said looking down and rolling the ball under his foot._

"_Sorry Alvin. I didn't mean it like that." She walked over to the bleacher and sat down. "Come here and talk to me about," she said smiling and patting the empty seat next to her._

"_You really think this is funny, don't you?" He asked with a glare._

"_Well, you losing the game isn't funny," she started. "And neither is you being all angry and depressed about it. But I can't help but laugh at the fact that you were getting beat by the ball," she said pointing to it and giggling._

_He sighed, picked up the ball and walked over and sat down next to her. "Sorry for snapping at you. I've just been really angry lately."_

"_No kidding," she said and then a thought occurred to her. "Did you and Brittany get in another fight?"_

"_How'd you know?"_

"_Come on Alvin, it's so obvious! You two are always fighting about something. Frankly, I'm surprised you two haven't run out of things to fight about."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right," he said sullenly and looked down. "It was about the Battle Band's concert."_

"_Oh yeah I remember! Brittany was practically bragging about how she got the tickets even though their sold out."_

"_Yeah well it was more like _we_ won the tickets," he said. He looked over and saw she was confused so he went on. "You see they had this contest on the radio where the ninety-eighth caller would get a chance to win the tickets. So I called and Brittany happened to show up to ask me about some Cd I borrowed and interrupted me. Well we started fighting about it and the guy on the other line said I was the ninety-eighth caller."_

"_Well that's great but-"_

_He cut her off. "You have to let me finish," he said and went on. "Well, that asked me to name one of their new songs and I completely forgot it and Brittany answered for me. But that wasn't the worst part. Yesterday we were talking about the tickets and I told her that we could go together but of course she said that the tickets belonged to her and she wanted them for herself. So we fought about it."_

"_Oh… And then you lost the game!" She said, realization hitting her._

"_Thanks for reminding me… Again."_

"_No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I mean you're angry 'cause your just feeling rejected." Alvin looked at her and she continued. "You see, you were hoping that she would go with you but wanted to go with someone else so you feel rejected and therefore, losing the game."_

"_When did you become a relationship expert?"_

_She smiled and shrugged. "I'm not. Like I said before, it's just obvious. I know you like her."_

"_No I don't!" He said defensively._

"_Yes you do, don't deny it Alvin." She stood and picked up the ball. "Now that you know what your problem is you can solve it with Brittany. But for now, I can show you a trick."_

_She walked off the bleachers and onto the field. She started off with the trick Alvin was doing earlier. She kicked the ball up with the back of her heel and over her head and it bounced off her knee a couple of times before landing on the ground._

_Alvin walked over. "What, now you're a show off?" he said smiling._

"_I was just trying to show you how to do it right. But after the game it's obvious that I'm better than you," she said teasingly._

"_Ha! In your dreams."_

_She dropped the ball in front of him. "Let's see," she said challengingly and crossed her arms._

_Alvin smiled. "You're on."_

_~End Flashback~_

Alvin sighed sadly. He remembered that day so well. He remembered how they had played for almost three hours and completely lost track of time and points. That was the day they had really became friends. Before that they had never really talked much. But ever since then they had become so close and now… now….

Finally he opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone and everything seemed so sad and depressing. He felt so helpless. He wished there was something he could do.

Alvin got up and walked over near the door. To his surprise it flew open and he fell back. Looking up he saw that a girl his age had walked through the doors without noticing him. She had pretty red curly hair and was wearing jean shorts with a whit belt and an orange t-shirt. He recognized her immediately as Miles.

"Miles, what's wrong with you?" Alvin said standing up.

For the first time she noticed him and gave him an apologetic look. "Oh my gosh Alvin, I'm so sorry I was just in a rush and I wasn't paying attention."

Alvin rolled his eyes. Miles had too much energy for her own good. She'd always act before thinking and couldn't stay still for a second. But Alvin had to admit that she was great at every sport he could think of and she wouldn't let anyone forget it.

"It's ok-" he barely got his words out before she walked over to the others. She hugged Jeanette and Brittany and glanced over at Theodore.

"Thanks so much for calling me Theo, I was worried when she didn't show up."

"Don't worry about," he said sadly not even looking up.

"Well tell that to the others at the Diner. Everyone's worried sick." She looked back at Alvin. "Any word on how she's doing?"

Alvin shook his head. "We haven't heard from the doctor in over an hour so I guess nothing's changed."

Miss Miller shook her head sadly. "It's just so horrible," she muttered.

"It's all my fault," Brittany said.

"Oh dear, it's not your fault," Miss Miller said wrapping her arm around Brittany.

"Yes it is and-," but she didn't finish. Just that minute they heard the doors open and the doctor walked in. Alvin was sad to see a grim expression on his face.

"Is she alright Dr. Benson?" Dave asked as everyone looked at him eagerly.

"Well, we've done all we can but it doesn't look good," he said grimly.

Alvin had dreaded his answer from the start and right now he wished he hadn't heard it.

"Can we see her?" Miss Miller asked, tears streaming down her face.

He nodded and led the way. When they got to the room the others all went up to the bedside. Alvin hung back for a second not wanting to see her like this. He glanced over at the machine next to her and saw that the movements in the line were weak. _The doctor was right, _he thought sadly. _She probably doesn't have much time._

He looked over and saw Miles standing next to him with her back turned to the others. "Are you okay?"

She nodded but she wouldn't look at him. He looked over and saw Theodore. He looked so broken up. Alvin walked over to him and placed his paw on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Theo."

"Don't be Alvin. It's not your fault."

"Yeah but I know how you felt about her."

Theodore didn't say anything. He turned away and walked toward the window. Alvin looked over and saw that the others had left the bedside and were talking to the doctor. He walked over and looked at Eleanor.

He looked down and saw her laying there as if she were sleep. She had a cast over her right arm and a wrap around her forehead. Then Miles walked up next to him. "She didn't deserve this," she said in a whisper and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_You're right,_ he thought. _She didn't. _He closed his eyes and listened to the beeping of the monitor

* * *

Eleanor couldn't move at first. The world felt so far away. She felt the hard ground beneath her as she laid there. _Where am I?_

She moved her hands and felt the smooth stone ground under her was cold. She opened her eyes and saw how dark it was. She sat up and looked around. It seemed so solitary. She didn't see or hear anyone. She looked around and thought she might be in some sort of tunnel.

"Hello?" She called out. Nothing. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

That's when she saw it. At first she thought she was dreaming. It was a bright white light. It was at the far end of the tunnel. It seemed to get brighter… and closer. It had a strange pull and it felt as though it was telling her to go through it. She got ready to move but something stopped.

She looked to her right and saw a pitch black entrance way. It startled her when out came someone or something in a black cloak.

"_Hello,"_ it said coming closer.

She was terrified and couldn't move. "Who are you?"

"_That is not important," _he said. "_Do you know why you're here?"_

"No, I don't really remember…. Did something happen?"

"_You don't remember saving your sister from that speeding car?" he asked._

Eleanor thought for a minute. Yeah… she was starting to remember it now. She remembered feeling panicked. She also remembered hearing the shouts and all the dizziness. And there was something else… but what it was she couldn't remember.

"Wait… So I'm…" she gulped and couldn't go on.

He nodded solemnly and put his cloaked arm over his shoulder. She could feel his cold hands through it on her shoulder and it made her shiver. "_But you have more than one choice," _he said his voice so dark and raspy.

"Really?"

She saw him nod. "_You see Eleanor-"_

"Wait, how'd you know my name?"

_He let out a laugh. "I know a lot Eleanor, especially when someone's going to die. Now, listen to me closely." _He pointed toward the light. "_You can go through there and that will be the end. But there is much more I can offer you." He turned to the dark entranceway._

She looked. It was so dark she couldn't see into it. "What's down there?"

"_More. It's a future in the afterlife. Something turning down would only be a fool's choice." _He turned back to her. "_I offer you this because you are very special and down that hallway is far from the end. It's a new beginning. What is your choice?"_

Eleanor looked from him to the bright light and back to that dark hallway. He seemed so convincing. But the truth was she didn't want to die. She didn't want it to be the end. She didn't want to die at all. But did she have a choice.

_Do I?_

Yes, she did. It was the through the light or with him. She had a choice but it was a hard one.

_Which do I chose?_

**

* * *

**

Well, what do you think?

**Like it, love it, hate it?**

**Please read and Review.**


	3. Not giving up

**Ok, So I've been real busy lately and haven't had time to update.**

**But I'm glad to say that I found a little bit of time last night to wright my next chapter but I'm putting it up late.**

**Thanks for being so patient and I promise that the next chapter I post will be for my 'Still Think I'm crazy' story.**

**Anyway, here is my next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!_

* * *

Eleanor sat there for a moment, thinking, watching, and listening. She could feel his could touch on her shoulder as it seeped through his cloak. It was so quiet and she could feel the pressure for her to choose getting heavier.

True, the choice was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She, just as most people, had heard stories about not going towards the light but to run away from it. But she had never thought that there was a second choice. But she didn't know if it was what she wanted. Eleanor couldn't be sure of what was on either side.

"_Well Eleanor, what will it be?"_ He asked.

"I- I don't know," she replied. Eleanor's mind went back to earlier today. She remembered waking up that morning and thinking how great the summer was going to be. She'd never have thought that she would end up here.

Then she started to think about her sisters and her friends she'd be leaving behind. Eleanor knew she would miss all of them so much. The truth was that she didn't want to die. There was so much she still wanted to do.

But, of course, it was too late now, right? She was dead and she had to make a choice. _So I guess this is it… wait a second! _Eleanor suddenly remembered what he had told her earlier.

'"_I know a lot Eleanor, especially when someone's __**going**__ to die."' _

Did that mean what she thought it meant, or was she hoping just a little too much? Did she still have a chance or was it too late?

She didn't know but she was sure of one thing, and that was that she didn't want to die. _I'm not giving up so easily!_

That's when she stood up. He did to and asked, "_I assume you have made your choice?"_

She nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"_So what is it?"_

"I'm not going," she said firmly and stepped back.

"_Hmm, excuse me?"_ He replied, sounding confused.

She started to back away. The whole time she stared him right in the face. Well, at where she thought his face was. But she knew that he couldn't be trusted. And she had to get away.

"You heard me."

"_Now Eleanor, don't do anything stupid,"_ he cautioned.

"J-Just stay away from me!" Her fear was growing gradually as she backed away. He started to come closer and she noticed the light growing brighter and brighter behind him.

Looking back at him she saw his arm reach out and grab her roughly by the wrist. _"You're coming with me,"_ he growled and she felt him pulling her forward. The voice in the back of her head screamed for her to run and with a burst of energy she broke free from his deadly grip.

She started to run down the long, dark passage way as fast as she could. She looked back and saw nothing but darkness which caused her to slow down.

_Where am I,_ she thought. _Which way do I go?_

That's when she heard the whispers. They were faint and far off. Eleanor looked around but didn't see anyone. They seemed to be directed not to her but to each other.

"_I see you're lost there. Can I help?"_

Startled, Eleanor turned and saw him standing right behind her in the darkness.

"_You see Eleanor, You can't get away from me," _he mocked.

"Just watch me," me challenged and started running again. Down the dark hallway, she could hear the whispers growing louder and louder until they started to drive her crazy.

She stopped to catch her breath a moment later. Standing up straight she noticed how quiet it had become all of the sudden. Looking to her left she noticed an opening in the wall. And for some reason she was drawn to it.

Slowly, she walked through the opening and looked around. It was dark but she could still see a door at the end of the small passageway. Walking to it she stopped and stared at the gigantic wooden door. It had a big brass handle on it and seemed shut tight.

She slipped her hands around it and took a deep breath.

"_Stop!"_

The voice made her jump and she turned around. At the other end of the hallway was _him_ again. And he was obviously not happy.

"_Eleanor, don't you DARE open that door!"_

"Why shouldn't I?"

"_Just stop. You have no idea what is behind that that door."_

"I'm not just going to let you take me away without a fight, whoever you are. I'm not giving up!"

"_I'm only going to tell you this once. Get away from the door and come back here, Now!"_

"You can come through, can you?"

"_Eleanor…"_

"No. You asked me what _my _choice was. And this is it," Then she turned the handle and pushed the door with all her strength. Going in she felt as though the ground had given away from under her.

She started rolling down what seemed to be a hill and landed on the ground with a large thud. She wasn't hurt but was dazed for a moment as she tried to stand up. She looked back and saw the door had been closed and was at the top of the incline she had fallen down.

Eleanor checked her surroundings. She was standing on a flat rock platform that was very big. It was surrounded by darkness and nothing else.

She walked a few feet forward and stopped at the edge. Eleanor looked down and saw an abyss of darkness. It was as if it had no bottom or ending to it. She stood up straight and took a step back.

"Ok Eleanor, think," she said to herself. "There has to be somewhere out here. You just have to figure out where."

"_There is, and you're looking at it."_

The eerie voice startled her and she turned to see who it was.

To her terror, there were shadows of people standing in front of her. They were staring blankly at her, unmoving. Eleanor could feel herself shaking as one of them stepped right in front of her, face to face.

"W-wh-what do you want," she stammered. She started to step back but remembered where she was and stopped.

"_Go back and stop him."_

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"_Stop him."_

Before she could ask anything else, she felt him push her over the edge and into the darkness.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think!**

**This chapter was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be because I am sooo busy!**

**Well anyway I'm going to have a poll up for the next story I do so check it out.**

**Thanks everyone. And don't forget to review!**


	4. Only the beginning

**Yeah! Finally my next chapter is posted for this story!**

**I've been meaning to write it for like a month, Lol**

**This is my last chapter for a while though cause of midterms so I'm trying to get everything in as I can.**

**I Hope you like it.**

**Don't Forget to Review, Review, Review! I wanna know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

HOPE is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all,  
And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.  
I 've heard it in the chilliest land,  
And on the strangest sea;  
Yet, never, in extremity,  
It asked a crumb of me

* * *

!

The loud noise was the first thing Eleanor heard as she started to come to. She wasn't sure what was going on though. Her eyes were closed and the noise seemed to get louder.

_Where am I, _she thought trying to move. She realized she couldn't. She could feel a sharp pain ripple through her right arm and her head was killing her. For a second she started to panic.

_No Eleanor, you need to just calm down. _She took a deep breath. _See, your breathing._ She heard more voices around her. She also heard what she thought was crying. _What's going on? _She struggled to open her eyes.

When she did, the light hit her with extreme force. Her headache seemed to get worse. She blinked a few times so her eyes would adjust to the light. She looked to her left. The first person she saw was Alvin. He had his head down and Miles was standing next to him crying.

Even though she was in pain, Eleanor wanted to laugh. She had known Miles for years and she had only ever seen her cry once.

"What's wrong Miles?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "The Dodgers lose another game?"

Alvin and Miles stared back at her, shocked. "Eleanor," she said. "You're Okay!"

The nurse walked over to the machine shocked as well. She looked at the machine. "Something must be wrong with it," she said and hit the top of it. Then it went back to its normal beeps. "I guess we need to get this thing rechecked."

"Eleanor!" Her sister's shouted and ran up to her and hugged her tight just as the doctor walked back in.

"Ow," Eleanor squealed and her sisters let go.

"Sorry Ellie," Jeanette said. "We're just so happy that you're okay."

The doctor walked over to her. "And lucky too. We didn't think you would make it through."

"What do you mean," she asked in a voice she didn't recognize.

"Don't you remember," Alvin asked. "You were hit by a car!"

Eleanor thought about it for a minute. In a way, she did remember it but not much. The only thing she could really think about though was the strange dream she had. Something about it felt so real. . .

"She's probably in shock," the doctor said. "But I think she'll be okay. You have a broken arm and a concussion but I'm sure you'll live."

Ms. Miller breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"So, can I go home?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You certainly may not! You were hit by a car which is why-"

"Why I feel like one big bruise?" She put in.

"Yes, and why we need to keep you here awhile to make sure you don't have and internal injuries or bleeding."

"Boy, do I feel lucky," she muttered.

"Well I sure do Ellie," said Theodore. "What would we do without you."

"Thanks everyone," she said. She felt as though she was about to cry.

The doctor nodded. "Hopefully they'll find out who was driving that vehicle soon. I don't want any more accident victims in my hospital. Everyone say your good-byes, Eleanor needs her rest."

"What," Miles said. "We have to leave already?"

"Yes but you can all come back tomorrow."

That was that. Everyone said there bye and got ready to leave. Brittany gave Eleanor another hug. "I owe you one El."

Soon after that everyone left and Eleanor was left with her thoughts. She looked out the window and saw it was getting dark. She started to think how awful her summer had already started out.

No, she couldn't think like that. She had saved Brittany's life. She should be glad that they both were okay. Instead, she let her mind drift. She once again thought about the strange dream she had. Something about it didn't feel like a dream. The chase, the darkness, the light. . . It all felt so real!

Maybe it didn't matter. She was alive now and didn't have to worry about dying or the man in the cloak ever again.

That thought comforted her and she slipped into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Eleanor was awaken by a big bang. She opened her eyes shot her head up. Once again, her head was killing her. She struggled to sit up but found it almost impossible.

Then she heard voices. She stopped and held her breath as she listened closely. The voices were all around her and they were hurting her head.

"Please stop," she muttered. But the whispers continued. They got louder and louder. They seemed insistent, angry, scared. Louder and louder, right in her ears, her head!

"Stop, Stop Stop!" They were so loud her head was pounding in excruciating pain. "What do you want? Why is this happening to me?" She whined.

"_I thought this was your choice, Eleanor. Are you regretting it already?"_ That voice she recognized.

She looked up and saw him again. She wasn't as scared before but she knew that if he wanted to take her away now he would have no problem doing it. She was defenseless.

"Why are you doing this to me," Eleanor rasped. She felt around for the control with her good arm. _I've got to get the nurse._

He laughed. _"So, you think I'm doing this?" _In a flash he was standing beside her bed. _"This was your choice, Eleanor. You decided to cheat death and come back but now you have consequences. _They_ expect you to help them now."_

"Who? Who needs my help?" She felt her hand grab the remote.

"_Why, the voices of course," _he said he leaned down closer to her face. "_But it's best for the both of us if you just stay away. I don't want you in the way of my plans."_

She pushed the emergency button. "They're coming now so you better not leave!"

He laughed once more. "_Oh Eleanor, if I did or didn't they still wouldn't be able to see me. Only you can," _he said and straightened up. _"But I'll take my leave now. Let's pray we don't meet up again anytime soon." _Then he disappeared.

Eleanor screamed. The voices had reached their maximum and the pain in her head was unbearable.

The nurses rushed in. Eleanor looked up at them and suddenly the voices stopped. The pain in her head slowly lessened and she was able to understand what the nurses were sayong. They seemed a little panicked.

"Are you okay? What is it?" One asked.

"Do you need us to get a doctor?" Said the other one.

It took her a second to catch her breath. "My head was hurting and there was some guy in here."

They looked at each other and looked back at her. "Are you sure," asked the first nurse. "We didn't see anyone."

Eleanor nodded. The other nurse walked over to the door and looked outside. She came back in and shook her head. "Nope, no one's out there."

"But someone was really here," she insisted.

"I'm sure it was just a dream."

Eleanor sighed. Obviously they weren't going to believe her. She wouldn't have believed herself it wasn't for the pain. The voices were way to real and she knew for a fact that that mysterious guy was standing right there at the side of her bed. Which also meant that she wasn't dreaming before. Somehow, she had really managed to escape death.

How she would get anyone to believe her though, she still wasn't sure.

* * *

Two days later Eleanor was laying in the hospital bed, watching the doctor look over her chart. "Hmm. . . It seems like you're making wonderful progress Eleanor."

"Great, so can I go home now?"

"No, I want you here for a few more day," he stated.

"Oh, come on doc, I've been here for two days and I'm so bored. You won't even let me walk around."

"Okay, I'll have a nurse come in and help you but please don't over exert yourself," he told her and walked out.

About an hour later, the nurse had helped Eleanor up and out of the room. Eleanor hated having to roll the IV wherever she walked.

"Will you be okay or do you want me to stay with you?"

Eleanor shook her head. "I can manage from here. Thanks." The nurse nodded and hurried off.

Eleanor sighed and started to walk. She was glad to finally be up and out of that room. She still felt pain in her arm though. She wondered how she would manage without all the painkillers.

She walked down the hallway for a while, enjoying her small amount of freedom. She stopped when she sensed something was wrong. She looked over into one of the open rooms and saw a women bent over with her head in her hands. She sounded like she was crying.

Eleanor also saw a tall man standing next to her, looking down at her sadly. He didn't say anything, just stood there. Then he looked up at Eleanor. Then the whispers started up again, just not as loud this time. But when he opened his mouth she heard him clearly.

_"Please help her."_

Eleanor blinked and he disappeared. She sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on with her but if she could maybe help she would figure some things out.

Cautiously, Eleanor walked up to the woman and she looked up, startled. "Is there something I could help you with," asked the woman.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, but I heard you crying and I wanted to know if you're okay."

"My husband just died," she sobbed. "And it's all my fault!"

"What do you mean?'

She wiped her eyes. "We had a fight this morning and he stormed out of the house. An hour later I get a call telling me he's here. I hurry here but he died before I made it. If we hadn't of had that stupid fight he would still be here."

Eleanor wasn't sure what to say. Nothing like this has ever happened to her. But then a thought struck her. "You know, I almost died a couple of days ago trying to save my sister."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I don't blame her for the fact that I'm here even though I don't like it. _I _ran out into the street and pushed her out the way, she didn't force me. Just like you didn't force your husband into that car and that accident."

"You don't understand though, i-"

"Oh I understand," I interrupted. "I understand that you feel alone and you blame yourself for what happened, but you shouldn't." She looked over at the body on the bed and knew she was right. She didn't feel any anger or hate, just sadness.

"Your husband is in a better place and I'm sure he doesn't blame you so why should you blame yourself? He'll miss you and you'll miss him but I promise that you'll see him again someday. But until then, forget all the unhappy stuff and just remember all the good times you had together."

The woman nodded. Eleanor could see the smile on her tear-stained face. "You're right, and if I really think about it, I wasn't really mad at him. Thank you for helping me realize that."

Eleanor heard another whisper in her ear. This one wasn't like the others though, it felt as though it was at peace. _Thank you, Eleanor, _she heard it say and suddenly its presence vanished.

Eleanor smiled. "I'll stop bothering you now."

"Oh no, you helped me a lot."

Eleanor said good-bye and left the room and started walking down the busy hallway and toward her room. Everything that had just happened was a little freaky but something about helping that woman made her at ease. She felt as though she had helped more than just her though. . .

Eleanor's mind snapped back when she heard an angry voice. _I told you not to meddle, and now you will pay! _She saw him standing at the other end but no one else seemed to notice him.

The headache started again. This time it was like one violent pound in her head. When she looked back up he was gone.

Eleanor sighed and headed to her room. That had shaken her a bit. She knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would meet again, and that scared her more than anything. This was only the beggining.

_I should've just stayed in bed. . . _

**

* * *

**

Oh, and this is the last chapter. I guess i Should of metioned that. But I'll be picking up in a little bit.

**I really liked writing this chapter even though it kind of took me awhile.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading!**

**So,Tell me what you think! Review!**


	5. THE PREVIEW

**Hello All my loyal readers**. **Welcome to THE PREVIEW. This is what the last chapter will be known as from now on.**

**No, this isn't really a chapter. I meant to put this up with the last one.**

**I just for one, wanted to thank all my reviewers and readers for reading it. I worked hardest on this story than any other.**

**I also wanted to add that I'm continuing the story as soon as possible not at the moment.**

**I'm going to call it GW: Ghost Whispers.**

**I wanted to let you know so then I could just put GW instead of writing out Ghost Whisperer every story because that would give me a headache. :)**

**Okay well anyway, now that you know that important fact. . . I wanted To give you my preview.**

**Also, Don't forget the poll on my profile! It determines what stories I'll update next so if you want this one, VOTE FOR IT!**

**Now, let's begin the most anticipated chapter EVER! (Not really)**

* * *

**GW: Ghost Whispers**

Mathew walked of the road towards the woods. It was dark and steamy. The night only light was coming from the street lamps. He stopped at the edge of the woods for a moment and then ventured in.

He was only here to meet up with a friend. She had texted him, asking if they could meet here. They hadn't been able to meet in public anymore. Her boyfriend hated the fact that they were friends, even more did he hate that they were trying to get help.

At first she refused, but now, it was different. _Maybe tonight, _he thought. _Maybe tonight will finally be the night we get away from this place for good. . . together. _

He walked for a long time thinking to himself. After a while he wondered how he had gotten so far in the woods. She usually didn't like nature but where else could they meet?

If only he knew, Death himself was watching him the whole time.

He kept walking and then stopped when he heard a twig crack from a little ways off. "Who's there?" He asked. He wasn't used to being the brave one. That was Ryan's job.

Then, shadows had surrounded him. "Hey Mat, how's it going?" That was a familiar voice. It was her _boyfriend._ He knew he was in trouble now.

"W-w-wh-where is s-she?" He stuttered.

He laughed. "You won't be seeing her for a long time."

Before he could react, the others jumped him and beat him to the ground. They were quick, swift punches. Mathew was surprised that they were attacking him and not their ringleader.

When they stopped they moved away. He felt bruised everywhere When Mathew looked up he saw _him_ with a gun in his hands pointed straight towards his forhead.

"You should've listened Mat. You should have just stayed away from her."

He pointed the barrel and started to pull the trigger. The last thing Mathew thought about was looking into the barrel and thinking about her. _I'm so sorry. . ._

_Bang!_

Eleanor walked into her room and saw the panicked Miles standing the by her bed.

"Miles, what's wrong?'

Miles looked back at her, relieved. "Oh, thank goodness , El. I thought something had happened to you." She walked over to Eleanor and her relief quickly turned to anger. "Eleanor! Why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't stay in bed all the time," she said.

"Tell that to the cancer patients on the ninth floor," she retorted.

Eleanor sighed. "Yeah Miles, your right. I shouldn't complain so much." Eleanor walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're so negative today."

"I'm not. I'm just . . . confused."

Miles walked over to the bed and sat down next to Eleanor. "Tell me about it."

Eleanor wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to know, but if it had to be someone, Miles was the perfect person.

"What if I said that I'm seeing things other people can't?"

Miles gasped. "Why? Are you seeing leprechauns?"

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I –"

"Dancing dogs and cats?"

"No-"

"Cows in vending machines," she interrupted again. "Cause I saw that too once."

"No Miles! I'm. . . I'm seeing people who aren't there. And I'm hearing voices that won't stop."

Miles gasp. "That's. . . AWESOME!" She exclaimed.

"No it isn't. And then there's this man in a cloak-"

"Wait I'm confused. Are you saying you've talked to the Grim Reaper? I'm jealous."

"Miles, this isn't a game!" Eleanor yelled. She saw that she hurt her feeling's and sighed. "Let me explain."

Eleanor told Miles everything, from the accident to the hospital experience. Miles listened intently the whole time. Eleanor had do admit talking to Miles really helped. When she was finished, she waited for her reaction.

"Wow Eleanor. I don't know what to say. I mean-"

But she didn't hear Miles. Dizziness came over her and there was a loud ringing in her ear. It took her a minute to realize that it was someone screaming for help. The pain in her head was just as bad as it was the night before, maybe worse.

Eleanor," Mile said, panicked. "Are you alright?"

Eleanor didn't hear. She was forced to focus on the angry screams.

"_I'm not dead! I'm Not DEAD! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"_

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Eleanor screamed back.

Miles wasn't sure what to do. She watched her friend, who seemed to be in agonizing pain, scream at no one.

Eleanor tried to shake it off but his cries wouldn't go away. Then all of a sudden it became quiet. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be. It was so dark.

She looked up, surprised to see a gun pointed to her forehead. She couldn't see the man's face but she could see the Cobra tattoos going up his arm.

"_You should've listened Mat. You should have just stayed away from her."_

Then she saw him start to pull the trigger. The last thing she remembered thinking about was a girl she had never met before.

Then she screamed.

_Bang!_


End file.
